In many motor vehicles, an intermediate steering shaft assembly connects a steering shaft to a steering gear input shaft. Such assemblies usually include an intermediate shaft and two simple universal joints, commonly called Cardan joints. Each Cardan joint includes an inner yoke mounted on the intermediate shaft and an outer yoke attached to the inner yoke through a bearing spider and mounted on a corresponding one of the steering shaft and the steering gear input shaft. The Cardan joints are "phased" to achieve about 1:1 angular velocity ratio between the steering shaft and the steering gear input shaft.
As described in a publication entitled "universal Joint Layout and Selection Data Book", published by Rockwell International Corporation, Troy, Mich. 48084, Cardan joints at opposite ends of a connecting shaft, e.g. an intermediate steering shaft, are "phased" when the yokes mounted on opposite ends of the shaft are simultaneously in their true joint planes. In intermediate steering shaft applications, however, where the steering shaft and the steering gear input shaft must also be centered at the same time, it is necessary to "counter phase" one end of the shaft assembly to maintain the required positional relationship between the steering shaft and the steering gear input shaft. In the past, "counter phasing" of one end of the intermediate steering shaft assembly has been achieved by simply making the steering shaft to fit the outer yoke. However, because different vehicle models usually dictate different true joint planes for the Cardan joints, this method of "counter phasing" requires the manufacture and inventory of many different steering shafts, thereby increasing manufacturing cost.